Quinn V.S Wayne
Quinn V.S Wayne This story is about the Quinn and Wayne kids adventures and lifes, however, there's one problem. The two families hates each other. So join these dangerous children on their venture journies and quests until the end of the school year. Characters *Jane Quinn *Scarlet Quinn *Jennette Quinn *Hannah Quinn *Jessy Quinn *Hailey Quinn *Damien Wayne *Hillary Wayne *Holly Quinn *Jessica Quinn *Harper Quinn *Spade and Clover Quinn(A.K.A.The Quinn Twins) *Hershall Quinn *Jasmin Quinn *Elise Quinn Chapters Chapter 1 Meet The Quinns It's a gloomy day on a Monday morning. "JENNETTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed. A blonde girl wakes up all out of a sudden and moans. "Holly...Why do you always do that?" Jennette says. "Ohhh...Get up you bomb-blowing sleepy head!" Holly said, "It's a big day for you today and I'm sure it's going to be dead-laughing fun!" Jennette gets out of bed and lumbers towards the bathroom door. As Jennette walks in the bathroom, she overhears her twin sisters, Spade and Clover fighting over an apple. "No, it's mine, I'm gonna take it!" Clover said. "No, I'm gonna take it! I grabbed it first!" Spade said. Jennette giggled and closed and locked the door behind her. Meanwhile, their father came to Spade and Clover and asked, "Oh, girls, what are you so angry and arguing about?" They both at the same time replied, "She took my apple!" And they pointed at each other. "Aw...Don't worry girls." he said, as he smiled and put down the apple on the table, "There's no need to fight." Then, he placed a bomb on the apple and pulled Spade and Clover away. After the explosion and the smoke disappeared, the apple was cut neatly and well into half. "Yay!" both, Spade and Clover said. "Hey, Hershall!" said a girl with green hair, "Think fast!" The girl threw a rubber bomb toy across the living room. A boy turned around and the toy flew across the room and broke a vase. "Oops!" the girl said. "Jasmin! You broke mom's favorite vase! You're in big trouble!" said Hershall. "Oh no." Jasmin said, placing her hand in front of her mouth, but then she started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Bwahahahaha!" yelled a girl being chased while riding on her scooter, "You'll never catch me dead!" Another girl, is running after the girl. As the first girl passed safely beside the broken vase pieces, the second girl was about to step on them. "Woah!" she said, "Ok, who did that?" The first girl stopped riding on her scooter. "Was it you, Harper?" The second girl asked the girl on the scouter. Harper shook her head. "Was it you, Hershall?" The girl ask Hershall. He shook his head and said, "It was Jasmine! She did it, she did it!" The girl glared at Jasmine and stomped in the kitchen and came back with a banana cream pie. Suddenly, she threw it right on Jasmine's face. Jasmin opened her mouth widely for a few seconds then screamed out, "MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" After a few seconds, Harley walks in. "What the name of rubber duckies happened here!" "Uh, I would like to tell you." Hershall said, "First, Jasmine threw her rubber bomb toy to let me catch it, but then she made it, accidently, broke your favorite vase, then, Harper came riding her scouter being chased by Jessica, but Harper rode pass the broken pieces of the vase and then, Jessica was about to run over them, THENNNN, she ask me and Harper about the person who left the pieces on the floor, then, I told her that it was Jasmine, and that's when Jess-" "Don't call me JESS!" said Jessica. "Ok...and that's when JESSICA, took the banana cream pie the was in the kitchen and threw it on Jasmine's face. ....Then Jasmine called you." Hailey, the NON-Arkham Crazy daughter/sister walks in the living room and said, "My banana cream pie!" By seeing the empty plate in Jessica's hand, she yelled, "JESSICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST!" By getting scared of Hailey, Jessica dropped the plate that was in her hand and froze. "Ughh. I guess I'll just have to make buy another after school and take a sandwitch for school...And I'll have to eat some bacon with my banana smoothie..." "Um...Actually...Hailey, Bomb drank the smoothie before you woke up..." Harper said quietly. Hailey, mouth opened widely, thought, "Can this day get any worse?" Hailey yelled, "HANNAH!" Then, I girl with light blue eyes and green hair came into the living room. "Yes?" Hannah asked. "Why did your 'pup', drink my smoothie?" Hailey asked. "Because...he was thristy." Hannah replied. "Ok...Off you all go..." The Joker said, panting, entering the living room. So, after a few minutes, all of the Quinn kids went off in the school bus, to Monster High, their school. FINISHED! Chapter 2 Violence "Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Louzarr, I'll be teaching you how to divide for the rest of the week! Now I don't believe you students remember where we stopped, but that's why we will be doing the whole book!" said the teacher. Hannah and Jessica started giggling. "Who is laughing during my class?" asked the teacher harshly. Just then, the door opened and stood the two Wayne kids, Hillary Wayne and Damien Wayne. Suddenly, Hannah and Jessica stopped laughing and all the Quinn kids, except Hailey, death glared at them. Jessica started this kind of silent eye contact with Hillary and Harper looked like she was going to jump out of her seat and choke Damien. Hailey started having butterflies in her stomach and she started to sweat a bit not wanting a fight to start in the middle of class. "You both are late! Take your seats!" the grumpy teacher yelled rudely. Hillary said, "We're sorry teacher, we just got a bit lost getting here." The teacher nodded and the two of them sat behind in the before last seat where behind them were the Quinn family seating down, Harper's eyes followed Hillary and Damien up the staircases between the rows of seats. After awhile, during class, Hershall suddenly spoke up while the teacher was explaining. "Teaaaaa-cherrrrrrrrr! Can I go to the bathrooooooooooooooommmmmmm?!" The teacher seemed annoyed and in a loud voice, "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Hershall begged. Jane and Jasmine were the people who were most annoyed because Hershall was the one between them both. The teacher just continued to reject, until Jasmine and Jane both, at the same time, formed a fist with the hand and hit Hershall on the head, suddenly, he just fell asleep. RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG! The bell rang and all the students got out of their seats. While Harper and Jasmine were leaving the class, Harper asked Jasmine, "Aren't you going to wake Hershall up?" Looking behind at Hershall. "Nah...Leave him, I'm sure he'll be fine." Jasmine said. Then she started to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHHAAAA!" Harper seemed a bit freaked out. After the two girls walked out of the classroom, Harper turned right, leaving Jasmine turn left while laughing. Harper then saw Hillary near the lockers. So, she came up to her, and said, "Well, well. Isn't it little bat shoes?" Hillary looked at Harper and replied, "Just leave me alone, Harper." Hillary started walking away but Harper held her wrist, "Let go of me." commanded Hillary. But Harper just shook her head and said, "Why? You scared? Are you a scaredy bat?" Hillary looked up at Harper, "You just like picking up fights, Harper. Now let go of me, I'm not in the mood, and if you don't, you'll meet a rather nasty moment." Harper laughed a bit and said, "Oohhh....I'm scared. What are you gonna do? Fly?" Hillary just suddenly punched Harper in the face and Harper punched Hillary back. Hillary swung her leg in the air to kick Harper, but Harper ducked and grabbed Hillary's leg from the ankle and started to twist it but then, from behind, Damien pulled Harper from her hair, then, Jessica wrapped her arms around Damien's neck and flipped him behind herself and then, kicked Hillary in the face, then just when Damien wanted to choke Jessica from behind, Jessy jumped on Damien's back and tried to make him fall back, but then Hillary punched Jessy in the left eye. But then, Headmistress Bloodgood came and told them all that they have detention after school. Then, she separated them and Jessy held her hand up on her left eye which Hillary punched her and Harper held the back of her hair with her hand, while Jessica just crossed her arms. When the Quinn girls were walking away, Harper said to Jessy, "Let me see your eye." Jessy took off her hand from her eye and Harper and Jessica gasped. "What?" Jessy asked, with a confused look on her face. "You have a black eye, Jessy!" said Jessica. And she did have a black eye. It was so purple like a prune! The girls got into the girls' bathroom to wash up, while Hillary's nose was bleeding and she held a tissue on her nose while Damien rubbed his hand against his back. Hailey stormed in the girls' bathroom and yelled to Jessica, Harper and Jessy, "What was that?! Huh?! You three were about to die over there!" Jessica then yelled back at Hailey, "And what happened to them! Huh?! Were they still alive?! Or were they about to die like us?!" Harper was followed by Jessy and Jessica out the bathroom while saying, "Get out of here, Hailey. We are the ones who was about to die, not you." Jessy then looked at Hailey and frowned while covering her eye with her hand. FINISHED! Chapter 3 Revenge The Quinn children got home and was surprised. They found their dad in bed and their mom putting alcohol on a wound on his forehead. "Who did this?" asked Hershall. "Batman..." said The Joker. "He attacked us..." The children looked into the living room and saw broken vases, the broken table, the broken TV. "Oh no! The TV! I'll never watch the Scary Tubbies ever again!" yelled Spade, falling down on her knees, crying. Then, Clover patted Spade's back and took out her half of the apple, and said, "Here, take my half." Spade reached out her hand to take the apple and said, "Thanks." But then, Clover pulled in the apple and said, "Hell no! You ate your half!" Then Spade continued to cry. Then Jane turned to The Joker and said, "That's why you were panting in the morning!" she continued, pointing her finger at their dad, "Batman Bastard came in from the kitchen window and that's why you told us to go earlier than we were suppose to!" Then Jasmin turned to the bedroom door and said, "I'm going for revenge." The Joker said, "No! You'll get hurt." Then Jasmin turned back to The Joker and said, "It's ok, we'll use the Heal Book." The Joker shook his head and replied weakly, "No..... He took it..." All the Quinn children turned to their father and yelled out, "HE TOOK IT?!" The Joker nodded his head. Then, Jasmin says, "That's it, I'm going for revenge and no one is stopping me!" Then Jessy, Jessica and Harper agreed, "Us, too!" Then, Elise asked, "How did you guys come?" Harper scratched the back of her head and said, "We sneaked out." Then, Hershall mouthed to Harper, "Smart.", then Jasmin said, "No time to talkie-walkies! We'll go tonight for revenge!" That night, the children got ready. They all were in different bathrooms changing into their fighting outfits. Scarlet came back in their bedroom first and found Hailey still on her bed. "Hailey, aren't you going to get dressed? We're leaving soon." said Scarlet. Hailey looked up from her thighs to Scarlet and replied, "Um...I don't think I can come. I'm...uh...sick. I will cough to much." But Hailey lied, she pretended to cough a lot and Scarlet raised an eyebrow at Hailey but then shrugged and started to take her gear. After everyone was prepared for revenge, Hailey watched them from the bedroom door while they were warming up and talking to their parents. As they got out of the house, Hailey ran to the bedroom window and watched them walking away in a big group, she saw Clover and Spade give each other a high-five and Hershall and Jessica acting like secret spies, crouching down looking from side to side. Once the Quinn family arrived the Waynes' house, they huddled around each other and Jasmin explained the plan she had in mind. After they knew what they needed to do, Clover ran to one side of the house and Spade to the other side. In the house, the Wayne kids were left alone at home while their parents were out, Hillary and Damien were in the living room, Damien was flipping the channels on TV while Hillary was reading some book. In the shadows, stood Spade on a side and Clover on the other one. "Well, well, what do we have here?' said Spade, in a sarcastic voice, coming out of the shadows. Hillary and Damien looked at Spade with a surprised look on their faces. Then, Clover said, "Waynia and Waynie. You guys are out of luck." And then, Clover came out of the shadows. While Damien and Hillary looked at Clover, Spade's leg was in the air, going to kick Damien's head. But suddenly, Damien turned around and grabbed Spade by the leg and then Spade placed her hand on the floor and kicked Damien in the stomach. The door suddenly flew out of it place and stood Hannah with her bazooka gun and said, "Did someone throw a party?" Then, manically, she started shooting at Hillary, who moved side-ways, then, the wall broke and stood Jessy, with still, her black eye, and Jasmine. Then, behind the two girls jumped Scarlet and Holly pulling their legs out and kicked Hillary but before they could do so, Hillary grabbed them by their ankles and slammed them both in the floor. Then, Jessy went up to Damien who was holding onto his stomach while Spade was out of sight. Jessy then pulled out a lollipop in front of Damien. "A lollipop?" Damien said in a sarcastic voice. Jessy replied, "Oh, honey. This isn't 'just' a lollipop." She licked the lollipop and it suddenly opened and a bunch of weapons came out. Jessy took a chain and started whacking Damien with it, she stopped suddenly, and Spade came, breaking the ceiling(!), and landed on top of Damien's head. Jasmine came running towards Hillary who grabbed Jessy from the back of her shirt and then, Jessy punched Hillary in her right eye as strong as she could and yelled out, "That's how it feels when 'you' punched 'me'!" Then Jasmine went on the floor and tied chains around Hillary's ankle, who held up her hand on her right eye, just like Jessy did, then Harper tight chains around Hillary's wrists and Clover came in front of Hillary and held out a machine gun and pointed it to Hillary's head and Jessica cut a piece of tape and placed it on Hillary's mouth. With Spade still on the top of his head, Damien kicked Jessica and she fell onto the floor hard, then, Jasmin said, "You're gonna pay!" And with that, Jasmine took the chain from Jessy and started hitting Damien with it until Hillary moved herself towards Jasmine and hit her head with Jasmine's back and Jasmine fell to the floor. Then, Jessy grabbed her chain quickly and started to whack Hillary with it until Damien grabbed Spade and threw her on Jessy, but before Spade landed on Jessy, Elise caught Spade safely while Holly went and look for 'something'. Hannah then carried Clover and shot her right towards Damien and then, Damien fell to the floor. Then, Clover wrapped chains around Damien's ankles and wrists and set a bomb right on his chest and Jasmine got up and held Damien down with Holly. But just when Clover was about to turn on the bomb, Hailey came barging in from the flew-away door and yelled out, "Stop!" Everyone one stopped what they were doing and the house became silent. But then, Scarlet said, "Hailey? I thought you were sick? What are you doing here?" Hailey hesitated and said, "You guys are too hurt, you can't continue fighting." "But I thought Scarlet told us that you were sick." Clover said, holding onto the bomb with on Damien. "And we were about to finish, what's gotten into you, Hailey?" asked Hershall. "Um.....Nothing is wrong with me but you all must come back home and get treated!" Hailey said, and with that she dragged everyone back at home. Once they got home, Jasmine shouted at Hailey, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Clover then looked at Hailey and said, "Yeah. I was about to blow Damien up! It was the best part!" Harper started to laugh suddenly until everyone stared at her, then she said, "Oh. This isn't a joke, ok...." Then everyone looked back at Hailey, who stood there not knowing what to do. Then, Harley comes into the room and says, "Hailey Quinn! What do you have to say for yourself?! You are grounded, you can only go to school, and that will be for the rest of this week and the week after that!" The room was silent until Harley started to laugh loudly and then she stopped and left the room. FINISHED! Chapter 4 Secret Admirer? The next day, Hailey went to school earlier than usual. She had written a love letter to Damien but signed it as: "Your Secret Admirer". She made her way towards his locker and slipped the letter in. Suddenly, she heard heavy familiar foot-steps coming towards the corridor, then she ran and hid in the janitor's closet. The corridor started to flood with students and as a random student passed by the janitor's closet, Hailey backed up only to bump into someone. She shrieked and turned around to the floor to see Spade sitting down with a mini TV in front of her. She groaned and turned to her sister, "Do you mind, Hailey?! I'm trying to watch the Scarytubbies!" She pointed at the screen where the Scarytubbies danced around in their valley. "Sorry..." Hailey said. She yanked the door open and walked out secretly. Then she looked at her right, left and straight to decide where to go next. As she turned to her right again, she bumped into someone who was walking towards the row of lockers. Hailey wanted to back up to see who was it but strong hands held her by the shoulders. She looked up instead to see Damien smiling at her. "Sorry..." She stared into his blue eyes dreamily. "It's fine," he said then he walked off to the row of lockers and opened up his. Hailey's letter fell to the floor once Damien opened his locker door. He bent down and picked it up, then started reading it. Hailey turned and watched as Damien smiled as his eyes moved across the paper. (UNFINISHED) Gallery TWVSTQ.png Note: Warning! All users of OCs, I will have to use your OCs for anything that will come up from my mind in the story. Category:Fanfiction